Discharge
} |info = *Volt emits a powerful electric pulse over 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters, any enemies that are hit with the initial pulse or that enter the pulse's area in first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds after the cast will become stunned for the entire 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 second Effect Duration and emit arcs of electricity like Tesla Coils, shocking hostiles who come within 4 / 4 / 6 / 8 meters. **Effect Duration is affected by Ability Duration, but the 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 second Ability Duration and 4.5 second Damage Delay are not. ***Electric Arcs are not obstructed by the environment. **Electric Arcs deal 250 / 375 / 500 / 600 damage per tick to each other hostile within 4 / 4 / 6 / 8 meters of the affected target. damage ticks twice every second. ***There is no delay of 4.5 seconds and affected targets will not deal self damage. **Affected targets that are not in range of other hostiles will begin to damage themselves after the first 4.5 seconds of Discharge for 250 / 375 / 500 / 600 damage per tick for the remaining 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 second Effect Duration. damage ticks twice every second. ***If affected targets die but one is left alive, it will begin to damage itself after another 4.5 seconds. ***If Effect Duration or remaining duration is shorter than 4.5 seconds, affected target will take no damage. **Discharge damage, Electric Arc damage, and Effect Duration all have falloff over the 12 / 15 / 18 / 20'''m range. ***Discharge damage and Electric Arc damage are affected by Ability Strength. ***Discharge range and Electric Arc radius are affected by Ability Range. ***At the casting point Discharge damage, Electric Arc damage, and Effect Duration remain at 100%, linearly decreasing until all reach 50% of their respective values at the maximum range from the cast point. ****Electric Arc damage does not falloff over the Electric Arc Radius from individual enemies, only over the Discharge range. **Loot crates can also undergo the Tesla effect, but can only be charged once. **Volt's passive does affect Discharge, but the bonus damage is not simply added onto the ability's total damage output. Instead, the current bonus damage value is divided by the damage per tick value, rounded down to the nearest whole number, then multiplied by '''0.5 seconds. This new value is then subtracted from the 4.5 second Damage Delay phase of Discharge, meaning Discharge will begin damaging the target sooner. ***For example, a rank 3 Discharge with a max rank and 1,000 bonus damage from Volt's passive will deal: ***: { \textbf{1,200} \times \textbf{1.3} \times (\textbf{6s} - \textbf{4.5s} + \textbf{0.5s} \times \left\lfloor\frac{\textbf{1000}}{\textbf{600} \times \textbf{1.3}}\right\rfloor) = \textbf{3,120} } ****This bonus will be applied only to the first enemy/object Discharge's propagation hits, meaning any other targets hit by Discharge will follow the normal damage calculation without Static Discharge's effects. *'Ability Synergy': Casting against a target under Discharge's effect will result in an overcharge, creating an area of effect burst emitted from the target. *Can be used while sliding, wall clinging, and in mid-air (e.g. jumping or executing a front flip). *Has a cast time of ~1 second, during which Volt is vulnerable to damage and energy drains, but immune to knockdowns and stuns. *Cannot be recast within the first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds of a previous cast, and recasting after said duration will not refresh or stack the effect on already affected enemies. |augment = |tips = *Casting Discharge when targets are in a close proximity to one another and/or to yourself will ensure that enemies take more damage during the Effect Duration. |max = |bugs = *Can proc Arcanes that trigger off of Critical Hits such as . }} See Also * de:Überladung es:Descarga ru:Перегрузка Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Volt